Stuck Like Glue
by Pyreflies Painter
Summary: Everything is unnaturally peaceful at the Institute... until something Henry made causes havoc! ONE-SHOT! Read if you are sad and need something to cheer you up. *smiley face*


**A/N: I know I should be writing stuff for my projects, but I'm having writers block. Also, this idea kept bugging me and I just have to write it. Anyways, I was listening to 'Stuck Like Glue' by Sugarland which is one of the best songs ever and I had this idea! I'm not telling you what it is. If you want to know, read!**

**Also, I wrote this because it made me smile. So, if you're sad today, read this. It might make you happy. Happiness is vital for life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Cassandra Clare. The title is from Sugarland. Watch the music video! It's funny! It's a good song!**

* * *

><p>-Stuck like glue-<p>

It was an unnaturally 'normal' day at the Institute.

Everything was beautiful and peaceful outside and- impossibly -a crack has appeared in the grey London skies and light poured through, warming up the homeless people and inviting people for a day out in the park. Through the great arched windows, Tessa Gray could see children playing, laughing. She could hear the merchants below take advantage of people coming out of their homes to sell them something. London was lively today and her heart could lift in happiness. Everything seemed perfect that day. She didn't even have to put up with Will because he was out, apparently- according to him -looking for some more virtues to compromise.

Now, she sat, legs tucked under her as she read _Oliver Twist_, smiling as she leaned back on the comfortable couch and read one of her favourite parts on one of her favourite books. She wished it could stay like this forever. Nothing bothering her. Just pure and utter peace.

Suddenly, the great doors opened and footsteps echoed throughout the library. Tessa had to unwillingly tear her eyes from the paragraph she was reading to look up and find out who had arrived.

The man walked with Shadowhunter grace, his silver eyes shining brightly as they appraised her radiant figure by the window. 'Tessa,' Jem smiled at her and she could only be happier to smile back. 'You look happy. It must be the weather.' He added on as he peered outside, the light reflecting off his skin, hair and eyes making him even more paler and ethereal. 'Anyways, I'm glad you're happy. It's been a long time since you've had a smile that reaches your eyes.'

'Thank you, Jem.' She grinned as she closed _Oliver Twist_, her hand lingering on the smooth cover. 'You're too kind.' Jem was such a gentleman. He'd been there for her during her darkest moments, always making her smile. Making her happy.

'The truth is,' he began as he looked at the ground, 'I came here to ask you if you want to go to the park, since it's such a nice day. It'll be such a waste if we stayed indoors.' His eyes met hers again and Tessa immediately bounded to her feet.

'I'd love that Jem.' He smiled at her then held his arm out for her to take. She took it, _Oliver Twist_ gripped by her other hand. 'Although, do you mind if I put this back first?' She asked as she held up the book.

'Of course not,' he replied as they made their way to the right bookshelf. Tessa put the book away, her fingers lingering on the spines as they left the shelves and went out of the library. Once they got into the hallways, Tessa wondered- once again -how peaceful it was in the Institute.

Everything seemed _hollow_ and lifeless. For a moment, she hoped something interesting would happen to bring back its life. She wanted to see that magic again. 'Tessa?' Jem asked as they turned a corner. 'Is something wrong?'

She shook her head and smiled at him. 'I was just thinking of something, but I am alright thank you.' He nodded and was making their way towards-

Suddenly, there was a booming sound and they both jumped in surprise. Tessa covered her ears just as Jem stood in front of her, his stance protective. 'What- what was that?' She asked as she looked at the direction of the boom, her hands leaving her ears.

'I don't know,' Jem said as he looked in the same direction as well. 'Stay here.' He told her as he made his way towards the direction. Tessa shook her head and tugged on his shirt sleeve. Jem looked back at her with a smile. 'It's alright.'

'No,' she insisted as she tugged on his arm. It was rude for her to do so, but she was afraid. 'Don't. What if it's-'

'OUCH!' A male voice and a loud clanging sound interrupted her and Tessa recognised it as Henry's. She sighed as she heard him, deducing that the boom must've come from one of his experiments. 'Um...,' he said out loud, 'Can someone help me? I'm stuck.' Tessa and Jem laughed silently as Jem led the way to Henry's laboratory.

The laboratory looked much the same when she had been there before except for the fact that Miranda's body had been replaced by a pile of cogs and wheels with wires connecting them together. Nevertheless, the flasks were there and so did the armour that Henry said he was making. Tessa looked around as she resisted the urge to cover her nose at a horrid smell. Finally, she spotted Henry. His face was streaked with dirt, his shirt having a tear on his right sleeve. His hair was spiked up in the front and his glasses askew as it balanced on his nose. 'Henry,' Jem breathed as he made his way to the poor man. 'What happened?' Henry was lying on his stomach on the floor of the once-was-crypt, his left arm under a pile of big cogs. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' he said as he used his right hand to straighten his glasses. 'I'm just stuck under these cogs. They fell on me after I ducked out of the way. I'm not hurt. Just stuck that is all.' He grinned at them and Tessa, feeling sorry for the poor man, made her way to help Jem move the cogs away. 'Oh Miss Gray, no need for you to help.'

'But I want to.' She smiled at him as she rolled a cog out of the way. They _were_ big. The diameter was as long as her arm span.

'I'm sorry.' He sighed as he started to loosen his arm free. 'You see, I was trying to unlock the secrets to the clockwork machines. I used Michael Faraday's discovery and passed electricity through those copper wires. I thought maybe it could provide that kick needed. Many scientists these days believe that electricity is what gives us life. Anyways, as I connected the wires together, they caused a spark and then a combustion. One of the gases produced from one of my chemical mixtures must've caused that combustion. Then I ducked out of the way and the cogs landed on me.' He looked at the floor of the crypt and they smiled at him.

Finally, they had managed to get the cogs out of the way and Henry stood up, flexing his left arm. 'Ah... Much better.' He looked at the two. 'Thank you so much. Although,' he leaned towards them, 'can you not tell Charlotte about this?' he whispered in a low voice. They nodded and Henry grinned. 'Thank you. I'm afraid that she might lock my laboratory away from me especially at such a terrible time.'

'I don't think she will ever do that Henry.' Jem said as Henry resumed to his experiment. 'You're happy here and she can see that. I'm sure she would never take away your happiness.'

'Well...' Henry trailed off as a colour rose in his cheeks. He felt it too and he instantly looked away. 'Aha!' He said as she made his way towards one of his shelves. 'I've been looking for this.' It was a jar.

'What is it?' Tessa asked as Henry put it down. Jem made hid way towards it and peered at the contents. Jem reached his hand out to touch it-

'Don't!' Henry exclaimed as Jem's hand shot back. 'You can't just touch it with your bare hands. You need gloves!' He smiled as he turned away and searched his laboratory. Tessa made her way towards the table to take a closer look at the item in the jar.

Suddenly, a crack in the floor of the crypt caught the tip of her boots and Tessa tumbled forward. Luckily, she caught onto the table, but her hand seemed to knock over something, the contents of the something spilling over her hand. 'Tessa, are you alright?' Jem asked as she straightened. Henry had spun back to see what was happening.

She nodded as she pulled her hand back. There was a sticky black liquid covering it and Henry sighed. 'Well, I'll go get the clean-up kit. Stay put Tessa and don't touch anything.' He said as he whirled away. Meanwhile, Tessa was about to turn when the _same crack_ caught the heel of her boot thus sending her backwards.

Fortunately, Jem had caught her hand. However, he caught the hand with the sticky stuff on it. He helped her straighten and was about to let go of her hand, but couldn't. 'Uh-oh,' Jem whispered as they looked at each other.

They were stuck together. Tessa could feel herself start to flare up as she looked at their clasped hands. 'Henry?' Jem called as he turned away from Tessa, preventing her from seeing the expression on his face. 'Henry? We have a problem.'

Henry finally appeared and he groaned. 'Oh. Well,' he said as he placed the box he was holding on top of the table. 'At least it works.' He laughed humourlessly as he raked his hair back. Jem asked him what 'it' was, his kindness still intact. 'It's a supremely sticky residue that is really hard to remove. In other words, it's a more stickier version of tar. I thought it could help us catch Downworlders. They'd be stuck and well...,' he gestured to their clasped hands.

'Well,' Jem said as he looked back at their hands, 'can you help us then?' The look that came upon Henry's face was discouraging.

'That's why I said we need to use gloves.' Tessa's head bowed and Henry went around the table and inspected the problem. 'Well, I could probably make up something. Something to make it dissolve without injuring you two. But it'll take me a bit long. But I promise it'll be ready for tonight!' he added on as he saw their faces. 'Just don't touch anything for now and don't let anyone touch you.'

They nodded and left the laboratory without a word, a guilty Henry shouting apologies after them. They decided to walk back to the library, a place where people rarely visit.

The walk was silent and awkward. Tessa's heart beat erratically and she found it absolutely ridiculous. There was no reason to be embarrassed about an accident. 'Well,' Tessa broke the atmosphere, 'I suppose our walk is cancelled.' She smiled at Jem and he smiled back.

'It's such a shame.' He agreed. 'You would've enjoyed the sun. I'm sure you miss it.'

'I do and I'm sure you would've enjoyed it as well.' She looked at him. 'Thank you Jem. Although, what gave you that idea if you don't mind me asking of course?'

'Didn't I already tell you?' She shook her head. 'Did you ever notice that you smile at the sun? Well, I saw you smiling today so I concluded that you must've missed it a lot. Like a friend you haven't seen for a long time.'

Tessa stared back at him after his explanation. She was about to say that he was clever, kind and amazing when a voice reached her ears. 'What do we have here?' She looked up in surprise to see a man with inky black hair and blue eyes. William Herondale. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at their hands. 'I see you've gotten to know each other better.'

Tessa hid her blush as Jem explained, no hint of irritation in his tone. 'We're stuck. We accidentally touched some of Henry's glue.'

'While you were holding hands?' He asked with entertained eyes. Jem sighed and explained further and Will 'mmhmmm'ed and 'ahhh'ed along. Then, he made his way towards them. 'Let me help you, then. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be stuck _forever_ in case that bumbling fool can't find a way to help you out.'

'No,' she blurted as she started walking backwards. Will waved away her worries- claiming that he was capable of great feats -while Jem warned him. They were walking back, but Tessa hit a table behind her and she had to stop and Will took the advantage to start trying to separate their hands. 'Stop that!' Her manners were unladylike, but Will was being rude.

'Dear me,' he said as his eyebrows creased. 'You _are_ stuck.' He was pulling his hand back, but they were stuck too. 'Oh, now we're stuck.' His eyes widened in horror. 'Possibly forever. This means I can never go demon-hunting again!'

Jem sighed while Will complained and Tessa turned away and hide her face. She dearly hoped that Henry would find out a way to separate them soon. 'Now see what you did William.' Jem said as Will kept pulling at his hands in anger. 'Stop. It hurts you know. It's pulling on our skin. Why do you have to be so stubborn?' he added on as Will kept budging.

'I will find a way to get off!' He persisted. 'Just give me a moment...' He tried and tried. It wasn't until five minutes had passed that he gave up while cursing Henry. 'He'll pay for this.' He said as he glared at the glue.

'It wasn't his fault you got stuck to us.' Jem said as he shifted his weight to his other foot. He looked like he wanted to sit down. After all, five minutes of standing is tiresome.

'Oh you're right.' Will smiled and turned to Tessa who had been silent for the past five minutes. 'Thank you very much Tess.'

She looked up at him in incredulity. 'Excuse me! You're the one claiming that you can separate us! It's _your_ fault.' Will was about to argue back but she has had enough of him and so kicked him.

Will cursed as he bent and fell backwards, sending them toppling down with him. Tessa hit the floor hard and she could feel herself bruise. Beside her, she could hear his string of profanities and on Will's other side, Jem had tried scrambling to his feet, but he couldn't since his hand was stuck and he needed Will to stand up in order for him to stand up. The thing is, both of Will's hands were stuck so he had a hard time getting up. Tessa stared as the two tried to co-ordinate and get off the floor. Then, she burst out laughing and the hallways were filled with inane laughter. 'Dear me, she's gone mad.' Will's words made her laugh more and she reached with her free hand to clutch her aching stomach.

Suddenly, Jem joined in and his light laughter made her laugh more in happiness. 'Now you're both mad! I need to get out. Madness is contagious. Jem, listen to me!' Jem couldn't pay attention as he tried to stop his laughter which was pointless. 'Stop laughing!' Will realised by now that it was pointless so he stopped. Tessa thought that he would remain sulky while she and Jem laughed, but Will started laughing with them. 'Oh... no!' He said in between his laughter. 'I... caught... the madness! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

The peacefulness was disrupted, but it was replaced with something much better. A laughter that filled their hearts, momentarily erasing all the bad memories.

_'We were filled with laughter, and we sang for joy._

_ And the other nations said, "What amazing things the_

_ Lord has done for them".' -Psalms 126:2_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww! I loved this one-shot! It's so sweet! I hoped you liked it!**

**Pyreflies Painter. :)**


End file.
